1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoke markers and more particularly to smoke markers utilizing titanium tetrachloride for producing a momentary smoke covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The smoke ammunition which is used in the majority of military forces concerns generation of momentary or continuous smoke. It usually takes more than one minute for generating the continuous smoke. During this time, a rather constant quantity of smoke is emitted per unit of time from the smoke producing object which is spread by the wind in the direction of the wind. This kind of smoke is in the first place suitable for undertakings requiring a comparatively long duration and a screened area of great width. The momentary smoke is characterized in that the quantity of smoke is generated practically momentary, i.e., within a space of about one second. The smoke develops substantially into a spherical cloud of smoke which, depending upon its inherent heat, prevailing air temperature, air humidity and wind velocity, etc., is spreading, rising and laterally moving. This kind of smoke is suitable for smoke undertakings requiring a rapid screening effect within a very limited area.
The momentary smoke producers may be solids or liquids. Of the first mentioned ones, yellow phosphorus is considered to be most effective, but it has disadvantages because of its strongly exothermal reactions. This involves not only a considerable danger of fire but also a rapid rising of the generated cloud of smoke uncovering the target (so called "pillar effect").
Liquid smoke producers for a momentary smoke covering include smoke acid (HCLSO.sub.3 + SO.sub.3), titanium tetrachloride, and stannic chloride. An advantage of these smoke producers is that they generate a very dense smoke.